Chapter 308
|image = Ch_308.png |Release Date = 17 December 2013 |Chapter = 308 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 307 |Next Chapter = Chapter 309}}The chapter starts with the 9th Elder asking the 5th Elder whether she knew of Frankenstein's existence, which she affirms. The 9th Elder rebukes her harshly for not reporting to the Union. But the 5th Elder counters him by reminding that he is in no better position to rebuke her since he did the same regarding reporting to the Union about one's existence (the existence of anti-clan leader weapons). She then inquires after what he and the 4th Elder were plotting there which may have prompted Frankenstein to come. The 9th Elder tries to persuade her that his motives were for the good of Union. She laughs ironically that he is so secretive about his actions which are supposedly meant to benefit the Union. Then Frankenstein interrupts the conversation by apologizing and reminds them he has no time to waste listening to their conversation and needs to resume his job. He also invites the 5th Elder to join in if she wants to. However she rejects the offer as she remembers the 2nd Elder's command not to fight the Noblesse and anyone associated with him. The 5th Elder leaves it up to them to solve their own issues that arose from their secretive actions. The 9th Elder is surprised and worried that the 5th Elder won't be helping him. As Frankenstein has been halting all the while during the conversation, the 9th Elder assumes that he is distracted and uses the golden opportunity to make a sneak attack. However, Frankenstein easily dodges the attack and mocks the Elder. The Elder uses his aura and his spider legs to create an energy blade to slash Frankenstein but the attack is easily dodged again. Telling him to consider being attacked by the opponent rather than concentrating solely on attacking, Frankenstein swings his Dark Spear at the Elder and the Elder falls to ground, unable to block or parry the attack. The 5th Elder notices that the 9th Elder does not know how to fully utilize his power and that the kind of attack he just performed will never affect Frankenstein. Frankenstein asks his cornered opponent to lead him to the children if he doesn't have any more to show and the 5th Elder wonders who the children are. The 9th Elder is desperate to make sure that the 5th Elder doesn't know of his captives as she would not protect him from Frankenstein, assuming that she would if he was literally about to be killed. In order to shift the topic, he accuses Frankenstein of attacking them without justification and again calls him ‘the betrayer of the human race’. Frankenstein is confused by this constant use of the 'grand title' of him betraying mankind. The 9th Elder reveals that it is recorded in the history of Union that Frankenstein stole all experimental data and ran away. Hadn't he done so, humans would have made quicker progress. Quite irritated by how they invented so much about him, Frankenstein accuses the Union of trying to steal what was his to begin with. They have no right to call him a traitor. The 9th Elder is shocked to hear the truth but also mentions that even if Frankenstein is right, the actions of the Union would always have been for mankind. Frankenstein is amused by this and says the likes of the 9th Elder who are always full of greed are the ones who always say that kind of thing. The scene shifts to Ignes shivering both in pain and fear under Rai's power. The ceiling collapses and Roctis stands between Rai and his daughter. He is shocked to actually find himself face to face with Rai and wonders why he isn't asking him anything. Rai tells him that Urokai had wondered about the same thing and that he respects their opinions and therefore is unwilling to blame them for their actions towards him in the past. Roctis then turns his attention to Ignes. He tells her to use her other senses so that she can go away as far as possible from the place when he creates a chance for her to escape. He summons a ball of energy in his hand and shoots it towards Rai whilst Ignes turns to run. Rai easily blocks the beam by raising his arm against it. Roctis roars and creates a bigger beam and shoots it towards Rai. The attack is easily blocked once again and Rai counters him with his power. Roctis summons his soul weapon, which is a whip of dark aura with golden hilt and spins it to dissipate the attack. Rai stands, looking unemotional as always, and Roctis apologizes for such disrespect towards him whilst panting. He explains his motivations for committing another sin; he couldn't let his daughter die. Rai tells him that he respects his opinion and that his decision in the past regarding the betrayal was probably also affected by his love for his daughter. Rai reveals that he knew of Ignes' wrongdoings which she shouldn't have done being a Noble and he also knew that Roctis didn't want those misdeeds to be reported as she would have been executed and had therefore betrayed Rai. Roctis is shocked to hear that Rai knew of this from the beginning and Rai tells him that a Noble being like him would not have done such a thing like so in the past otherwise but for that reason. However, Rai says that he cannot overlook the fact that Roctis and Ignes has sacrificed lives of many nobles and humans until now, and especially the fact that they harmed so many humans. Roctis doesn't understand what he has done wrong as humans are the power-hungry ones who always want to rule over each other. He then says that he doesn't know what is so bad about the nobles acting in the same way as humans. At this, Rai reminds him that they are not humans. Roctis says that the nobles are also living creatures inhabiting the world and that he kept to his duties as a noble, helping humans for a long time but couldn't punish his daughter Ignes. Although she killed humans, humans themselves always do these kind of things to each other. He cannot let his own child, Ignes, be sacrificed for the sake of humanity where killing is commonplace amongst humans. Roctis then loses his temper and shouts at Rai, asking why he chose humans, who Rai himself knows of their filthiness and why the nobles have to protect humans. However, Rai remains calm and replies that the nobles as stronger beings have to perform this duty that defines their identity. At this, Roctis becomes enraged and takes off his cloak, telling Rai that he had ditched everything after deciding to betray him and asks Rai to stop enforcing the idea of Noblesse Oblige to him. He starts to transform; his clothes start to rip and his muscles enlarge considerably and white lines appear on his face and arms. He says that his body is no longer that of a noble just like his mind. Rai also gathers up his aura and tells him that he remains responsible for his actions, having more power than the humans. The two opposing auras clash to cause the scene to rumble and Roctis attacks Rai with his soul weapon. Rai glances back at Rael, Regis and Seira. After a series of attacks the building explodes. As the cloud of dust clears, Rai is hovering above where Roctis looks at and observes that Rai has certainly got weaker. Rai remains silent and behind him there are three spheres of force-field containing each of the three captives, protecting them from the battle. Category:Chapters